The present invention relates to a shower partition with a door which is constructed, in particular, as a pivotable wing, hingedly mounted next to a wall by means of hinges with a substantially vertical pivot axis, and which serves to open or close an entrance opening to a shower compartment.
A shower partition of the aforesaid type is disclosed in German Patent No. DE-PS 34 33 135, in which a contact rail or stop is fixedly arranged on the longitudinal edge of the pivotable wing remote from the hinge, for example, on a room wall. In the area where the pivotable wing is attached to the hinge or to arms of the hinge, an elongated slot extending transversely to the axis of rotation is provided in order to facilitate adjustment in each case. Because of these elongated slots, the spacing of the pivotable wing from the room wall or from a profile rail provided on the wall can be varied in order to compensate for tolerances of the construction site or to effect an adjustment corresponding to the varying widths of shower basins. In the direction of view toward the shower basin, the pivotable wing is arranged behind the vertical pivot axis and can be pushed by means of its forward edge adjacent the hinge behind the first profiled rail to effect an adjustment. Depending on the size of the range of adjustment, the first profiled rail consequently must have a comparatively large width, whereby the width of the opening available to a user is adversely affected.